Nerus Love
by Yumi Yagamine
Summary: This is a story about LenxNeru It WILL be good ok and to sum it up Neru asks Len to go to the dance with her but what will happen...lets find out
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a fanfic about Kagamine Len and Akita Neru I have ALWAYS BEEN a LenxNeru fan! Oh I hope you like it! Oh P.S Sry but some of the vocaloids may be out of character!

I woke up this morning sleepy."Oh I hate getting up for school!" I said. I got dressed and fixed my hair. I ran down the stairs to eat. My mom made Pancakes with bacon and eggs. "Arigato for the food!" I said happily as I started eating. "Why you are in a Good Mood today Neru." My dad said across the table. "Yep the school dance is next week!" I said. "A dance ay, Well are you going with anyone because you will need my approval first." My dad half yelled. 'oh man I forgot about this'. "Don't worry I am going with my friends I am not going with anyone….well not at the moment .." I replied. "Oh dear don't be so harsh on the girl" My mom said coming in the room. Dad just continued to read his paper. Well I be on my way to school now!" I said leaving the table. "Ok sweetie be careful" my mom said. "OK" I said leaving the house.

On my way to school I saw Len and Rin walking together. 'Oh my god its Len oh sweet Len' I thought. I Love Len so much! I ran up to them. "Hi Rin-chan and Len!" I said running up to them. "Hi Neru" they both said at the same time. "wow you even say things at the same time!" I joked. Rin smiled " So are you excited about the dance" she said "Yep sure am!" I said . "guess what Len got asked out at least 6 times and rejected all of them!" Rin half yelled "W-what!" I said. I was happy but scared because what if I ask him and I get rejected! "Its no big deal, most of them I did not even know!" Len said "Fan girls from your fan club maybe?" Rin said. Len has had a fan club with lots of girls that are crazy about him, I sometimes get cold looks from them. "Oh Rin wheres miku I need to tell You and her about something?" I asked. "Sure but Miku is off with her 'Love' Kaito"(Sry but I had to put it in there!) Rin said. "Hmmm I bet I can get miku here!" I said. "How she can be anywhere?" asked Len. I pulled a Leek out of my bag and waved it around. "Oh smart!" Rin told me. About 7 sec later Miku came running with Kaito hanging on for his Life. "LEEK!" Miku yelled taking the leek and taking a big bight. "So what you need Neru" Miku said with her mouth full, "I need to talk to you and Rin about something." I said Rin and Miku followed me leaving the boys behind to meet up with later.

SO WHAT YOU THINK! Was it good or not please Review ok will post up the next chap soon!

Yumi: So Neru how you like

Neru: Good I guess…

Rin: I LOVE IT!

Len: Plz review ok


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys back to post another chapter I am sry if the other was to short I am a beginner so go easy on me ok! I hope this story gets lots of reviews.

Neru: When are me and Len going to kiss?

Len: (walks in) What, did you call me?

Neru: (turns red) NOTHING!

Yumi(me): oh don't worry Neru you will have your chance NOW ONWARD WITH THE STORY YAHHH!

"So what did you want to talk about Neru" Miku said with her mouth full. "..well…,you see…I…um.. likeLen!" I said saying the last part that quickly. "Wait you like who? Slow down" Rin said. " I LIKE LEN!" I said a bit to loud. "You like my brother?" Rin said. "Yes I do and I want to sask him to the dance but I am afraid to." I said getting sadder, wow if it was this hard to tell my friends who I like I wonder how hard it will be to tell Len! "Well, why don't we help you out?" Rin surprised me. She was ok with it? "Yeah lets help!" Miku said happily. "Ok, lets meet at my house after school around 4 ok?" Rin said. We agreed.

Durring school I was like forever before the bell rang to go home. I ran home to get ready. I waited and waited until 4. Then I finally Left. I was the first there. "Hey welcome!" Rin said as she opened the door. "Hu? Oh Neru what you doing here?" Len said as he saw me. My face went red. "Oh don't worry Len she just came so we can study together oh and Miku is coming to so when you see her let her in ok?" Rin said and we left to her room. Miku came only 4 min later. "OK now that we are here lets start!"

(Time skip)

It was the day before the dance I was going to ask Len this time for sure! I saw him by Luka and waited till she left after that I ran up to him but I tripped as I ran to him and fell on him. Len fell to and I was on the ground with Len on TOP of him and our faces where only about 2 inches away from each other. My Face went as red as a tomato! "I AM SO SORRY! GOMEN!" I said as I got up. "Its ok don't worry you didn't hurt yourself did you?" Len asked "N-no.." I said softly. "Um.. Len I came to ask you if….. um…..would you….Go To The Dance With Me!" I yelled. For a second I thought he had blushed. "Ok I would love to go to the dance with you" Len said. "R-really?" "Yep!". "Arigato!" I yelled as I hugged him."So I will pick you up at 7 ok" Len said "Ok bye"

Yumi: So Neru how you like?

Neru:(Blushes) G-great

Len: It was good I guess….

Rin: YOU BETTER NOT HURT MY BROTHER!

Yumi: Rin where not at that part yet!

Rin: Nevermind…. Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys just here to say something here I wont be posting chapters as fast as I thought I would oh and if you have any suggestions to make the story better feel free to say so in the reviews please I will try to post some of the suggestion in the story so yeah Its just that I am really bussy and all so sry if I don't post soon but I wont give up on this story no matter what ok bye bye!


End file.
